


Great Minds Think Alike

by LadyScale



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, IN SPACE!, Immortality, Immortals, Kindred Spirits, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Necks, Outer Space, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parallel Universes, Physics, Precognition, Relationship(s), Romance, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Sexual Content, Spiritual, Telepathy, Teleportation, Watchmen Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScale/pseuds/LadyScale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stars, unreachable and cold for so long, can now keep one another warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Watchmen Kink Meme here: [spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html](spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Watchmen or Fantastic Four, and I don't make money from writing this fic.

Jon really didn’t know what to expect of the newcomer. Right now he stood on the glass floor of the monument he formed on the surface of Mars, watching the night sky that of stars which didn’t twinkle. There, he sensed something which to most others would go unnoticed or couldn’t even see up in the darkness – not a meteor or an asteroid, the molecular structure and frequency was all wrong, and there was no trace of vaporizing gasses, burning nitrogen, or iron and ice. To him in fact, it contrasted so much with the things that make up the nebulae, that it was practically a beacon.

3 minutes into the future he is hovering in space looking at the oddity. It possessed a frequency, yes – the universe itself had its own and everything in it was made entirely of wavelengths. No one can say things are made of matter and be the wiser – there was no true matter, for that too is merely a frequency. And in the universe one can denote that there can be two types of groups: ones which have wavelengths which stay rhythmic and stagnant until an outside factor changed them, and groupings of frequencies which move and oscillate on their own accord unpredictably, masters of their own creation.  
The latter type is what many will say defines life itself.  
The frequency of life…  
And that which existed before him possesses it.

2 minutes and 18 seconds earlier, Jon observed the glittering ebony curtain above him, disturbed from his musings. So far, the only places he found to have such a miracle was within carbon-based beings. This one was different. Its own pattern of frequencies, its architect, chose something else entirely…  
The architect planned the construction not thus be made to form atoms of oxygen and carbon – to mold frameworks of calcium and foundations of hydrogen bricks. No. The determined blueprint governed so arrays of atoms to be structured into metals which humanity has yet to name…

4 minutes and 49 seconds in the future found Doctor Manhattan witnessing the strange being before him. He could not stop from marveling… That “spark of life” which determines living things managing to coordinate the whole of atoms which defines the stranger fascinated him.

Back to the present, he watched the night sky, observing the tiny dot curiously before teleporting to the spot several miles in front of the arrival. The organism slowed from millions of miles per hours to zero in mere seconds stopping only a few feet in front of him, sporting an expression that could be best described as surprise.

They watched each other silently. The newcomer looked similar to him – fit and muscular, though leaner, and shined like sterling silver, curved facets reflecting the blue glow he emitted in the obscure shroud of space. He stood upon a panel which appeared to be made of the same material as him.

30 minutes in the future he could see himself and the other hovering near Earth – the humanoid is sitting on his board, legs hanging over the edge and his head is leaning squarely against his palms, mind in utter confusion.  
29 minutes and 9 seconds earlier, they watched each other in silence until one of them dared to usher. “Who are you?” Jon asked.  
“… The galaxy refers me as the Silver Surfer.” That was it – no word of the place of his genesis or the destination he was headed, and his face remained expressionless, eyes fixated on the alleged doctor with a cold gaze. Hmmm… Opening him up enough to talk would take a bit of persuasion.  
“Many prefer to call me Doctor Manhattan, but some like to call me Jon. …my old home was on planet Earth.”  
“Earth?” the surfer suddenly intrigued.

~~~

The conversation went with the Silver Surfer asking Jon why he was unlike the others in his species, and if he was somehow affiliated with the four he came in contact on the planet, but which of course led him to ask of what four the other was referring to. With each of them trying to explain what they have been through on the same planet (information which was contradictory with one another, of course), confusion set in and suspicion on whether either one of them was lying. Dr. Manhattan knew, could sense his acquaintance wasn’t lying but the question remained whether he could prove to the Silver Surfer that he wasn’t. After all, he was eager to dispel any uncertainties and know more about this unique sentient being he found.

Managing to convince him to come back to investigate Earth and confirm his story, telepathically showing visuals from different areas, New York was indeed not a wreck as the Silver Surfer left it, nor did any of the other damage he managed to leave appeared. The chrome colored celestial being recalled his last moments, that of confronting his master and winning.

In the end, Jon came up with a theory which resulted in the turmoil now plaguing the other individual. “With such a large amount of energy focused on one point and discharging, a wormhole between parallel realities is entirely plausible.”

The silver individual stayed hunched on his board, trying to assimilate the new-found information. “Then… that means I have nothing to get back to. My home planet, my people, my soul-mate…” his voice was almost at the edge of quivering at the last remark “they don’t even exist here, I fathom. They never did…”

The being that of shimmering blue approached to face the Silver Surfer, and the latter, recollecting himself, stood up and gazed aimlessly into space, avoiding eye contact. Jon sensed a glimmer of something on that normally stoic face of polished chrome, and heard him say “I have no purpose anymore. I’ve become worthless…” in a hushed tone.

“Don’t ever say such a thing.” Dr. Manhattan placed his hands on the glimmering shoulders in what he vaguely remembered and hoped was a reassuring gesture, grabbing his attention. The proximity accentuated the blue tinting of his glow in the reflective surface of the other’s body. “Everything has a purpose. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. So fate led you here – then perhaps it must have something else in mind for your destiny. And this I must say, you are unique to me, my friend.” His hands slid from the shoulders to cup the head of its scintillating bearer.  
“I’ve seen things come and go, but you are unlike anything else in the universe. Your existence is worth more than dozens of galaxies put together.” And in that moment as Jon gazed into the surfaces of those mirror-like eyes, though showing very little emotion, and reflecting everything they witnessed, he knew that they were more alike than they perceived it to be. And let it not be unsaid that life made silver knew this as well as he looked into the nebulae-white eyes that of Jon.

Both of them sentient beings alone in the cold void, both coming from worlds and existences far unlike the ones they find themselves in now. They could understand each other.

The celestial of blue, still caught up in those few seconds, marveled at what’s discovered in his arms and tentatively eased in closer, silently asking, – begging - for permission. And by any forces which could not be thanked enough! Shining arms encircled him in acceptance, sterling silver lips parting.

Glimmering lips met luminous ones and sparks literally flew!

Flowing energy from one passed to the other and bolted back with greater power, stunning both of them. Jon didn’t feel anything much whenever he’d been kissed before but now it felt like every molecule in his body vibrated in elation! The Silver Surfer’s own body, naturally conductive of energy teemed with waves of lightning and appeared to radiate!

The working together of two things to produce an effect greater than the sum of their individual effects – this was synergy, pure and simple!

At last they parted, and in the vacuum of space words were whispered thus. “You are free to stay with me if you like.” spoke the being of energy. “There is no greater wish than this.” said the one mercurial one.

And they were both gone with a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashes of quicksilver streaked across transparent surfaces, gleams dodged under arches, and flickered around pillars. Carmine dust rushed up before slowly settling back, and canyons of vermilion lay witness to glints of superior power in the form of speed coupled with minimum of sound - the shining entity threaded glimmers all around the monument of glass and the surrounding plains of red dust.

An entirely different entity, this one which bathes the visible realms with its luminescence, and can perceive the fabric of time itself, able to see past, present and future simultaneously, watched the spectacle from under one of the crystalline columns.

Dr. Manhattan observed how the reflective form of the Silver Surfer, ironically enough, ‘surfed’ around the various piers of the edifice effortlessly, twisting and turning, performing sublime acrobatical maneuvers. It would not be long before the display of vigor would stop and a dissimilar but equally soul-shaking phenomenon would take place. Soon they will kiss once again. More energetically. More obsessive. With more verve. And in that intensity, a portion of him strongly linked to his past human nature, a portion which he’d come to consider redundant, shall awaken. And his reaction will be that of astonishment. Not long after that, radiant hands will smooth over mercury-colored skin, and silvery hands likewise will caress fluorescent tissue.

Yes, even though he knew the outcome, he would still be surprised of it. He couldn’t plan out the future - every living thing acts upon a predetermined ‘script’ and is powerless to avoid it. Like puppets in a performance. We’re all puppets. Jon was merely a one who could see the strings.

As he predicted, the Surfer’s session has ceased and he made himself scarce somewhere. But Jon could sense him on the other side of the glass structure, so he teleported there to look up at the new companion.

The sterling silver individual had his platform placed next to the exterior of one massive glass cog which was part of the architecture, and he was leaning with his back against the translucent wall, arms lightly crossed. On the rose-tinted glass, it made him appear as if he was leaning back to back with a copy of himself. Upon seeing Jon however, he silently lowered the board to the floor, stepping off of it.

Before, departing the plank would have made him vulnerable and left his silvery skin looking tarnished, but as consequence of destroying his master, he could now move independently from it without being exposed. It did not, however, mean it lost any of its value to him.

“Something on your mind?” Dr. Manhattan asked.

Cosmos-reflecting eyes fixated with his and mantle as immobile as the void laid thus words from luster frown. “Yes. I want to thank you for accepting me.”

Shimmering white nebulas capped by ebon coronas glinted with a smile “It’s no trouble at all. And?...” Dr. Manhattan inquired further, digging through the figurative slate in eager exploration.

Steely furrowed brow eased minutely, said figurative slate shifting slightly “When we met earlier…” Glossy epidermis moved in almost uncertainty, and thus layers away they shuffled further, drawing ever deeper “…when our lips touched. I could not stop thinking about that moment. I just couldn’t tare my mind away.” The bedrock of fables is at last moved and there lay imbedded precious yellow glimmers.

“Would you like to experience it again, if that’s what you ask of me?” the turquoise celestial tilted his head in mirth, hands approaching to clasp the others in a benevolent manner.

“I thought it would be improper.” The Silver Surfer whispered, mirror-like eyes gazing at star-bright ones in repose.

“Think nothing of it. We are much too far away for anyone to see us. There is no one to judge us. Come here…”

And what mortals would say would be like connecting a plug to a socket, they slid together, steel-like form tucked into the embrace afflux with the electrostatic aura, mouths encompassing each other.

That overwhelming feeling once again, like a current being looped through them. Luminous veins blossomed around shining palate, branching out through mercurial flesh to arch over toned muscles. And like a satellite dish the pulses rushed back to burst in the azure jaw and tingling nerves throughout.

Enthralled by the raw power, they kissed more firmly, mouths actively seizing each other like opposite poles of magnets. Joining the ever-present hum in the vastness of space, brief tones sounded in time with muffled echoes, aquamarine tenor and hematite baritone chanting a harmony without any written notes.

Jon hummed in enjoyment, reveling in the stimulation and listening to the Silver Surfer’s voice, deeper than his own, make groaning sounds. It’s like each one amplified the sensations, calling out to something fundamental in him, prompting him to be more zealous in his longing while lustrous hands fisted and stroked his back and shoulders.

Hypersensitivity wracked him all over, making the shining body pressing against him almost unbearable and a tremor in his body caught his attention. Jon’s eyes shot open when he realized from where that tremor came from.

Withdrawing from the lip-lock, making electricity arc between their retreating lips, Jon took a tentative glance downward. Most would say he remained as neutral as ever, but only the most perceptive could see the surprise in his eyes, the minute parting of his lips in a silent gasp. He had never truly been aroused before – all those times in his past relationship when it’s been expected of him to ‘rise up to the occasion’, so to speak, he willed himself to meet those expectations. Inevitably, to ‘fake it’. It never happened to him unconsciously. The passion of the otherworldly kiss went straight, oh the abashment, to his groin, it seems.

The Silver Surfer noticed this as well. “This… has never happened before.” Jon tried to explain himself, but the other simply pulled him back again, seemly disregarding it and while doing so, caressed his hand. Slowly he guided his hand to the crux of the luster polished pelvis, that bare and unhindered pelvis, and made him rub the smooth surface. In only a few moments a mountain chain started to jut out from smooth plains, moon eased out from its eclipse and stood proud. A mold smooth as liquid protruded, further and solidified to imprint a so gallantly a form. Only natural to keep hidden by someone with a lifestyle so hasty, and to be revealed in only times such as this.

A slight grunt emitted from perfectly sculpted jugular reflecting cobalt rays and a hand held on to his shoulder, glimmering lips gliding over lips, over cheek, to rest near his ear. A deep voice, out of breath and whispering, uttered something which made Jon utterly quiver “I want you to make me moan. And I want you to moan with me.”

The gleaming individual’s barriers have long lifted, was asking of him to bring each other together. Bring each other to live the very frequency which all living things once encounter, know wanted more, strive to feel as much as possible, long to keep it intense. And by the gods - if there are such things as gods – he couldn’t help but accept the offer!

His past relationships on Earth proved to be unsuccessful – the more he knew about the world and the further he pushed his limits, human emotions moved beyond his capability of understanding.

People cannot hope to love evening stars. Not when stars know the realm of the infinite, of lasting ideals, and mortals only know the world of the ephemeral, of living the moment while it lasts.

Through the haze of their lip spell, a shifting nearby them caught the doctor’s attention. The shining board hovered towards them; his companion willed it to come, and understanding his intentions Jon slowly eased himself onto it, enjoying the way mirror-like hands smoothed over his torso, dragging tingles of static electricity along the way.

Mortal people cannot hold on to their ideals long enough – can’t hope to reach to the stars, so they rely on luck and fate to decide for them. And what they realize they can’t reach, they settle for what is more accessible for them, what is also bound by mortal coils.

Jon knew that somewhere, someone he knows very well was doing that very same thing right now. Settled for someone who could make them happy, help live the moment. Because they know they will inevitably pass on someday. Born to die, and die to be born once again. An endless cycle.

Unlike him. They grow old while he stayed untouched by time. Ripped from the bounding circle, to watch from the outside, from afar. Immortal, cold, and most of all, alone. Unable to bring happiness, nor capable of being happy.

It was not long before Jon lay stretched on the metallic plaque, the silvern body fluidly sliding onto it as well, encompassing him gingerly and claiming his lips once more.

A sapphire gem in a setting of noble metal. That’s what the sight was reminiscent of: a stone, valuable though it may be, alone was meaningless, and a setting, though beautiful as can be, would still be hollow. They had not known this - what they truly were before, until now. Blessed be whatever opened their eyes, their actions loudly speaking this.

Someone once spoke that one would have to be a genius to understand a genius. A simple logistic analysis, of that if a human can only bond with humans and not with stars, then stars can only remain with stars, naturally.

But there was only him. Only one star in the night sky, destined to remain alone for eternity. But lo and behold! Destiny had something else in mind – and thus they have found each other.

Bright plasmatic filaments swarming all over their bodies, ethereal hands traced all over. Shoulders, humerus, waists, necks, brows, backs, hips, abdomens, collars… The aura of energy slowly intensified, channeling around them and causing the metallic board to rise in its own gravity. Jon lightly gasped as physique slid down, offhandedly stimulating him down below, and then tongue – oh that sterling silver glossa - grazed over throat, up to his adam’s apple and down to his collarbone. Nape undulating, Dr. Manhattan lay himself open for the Silver Surfer’s attentive nips.

A celestial being, like him, immortal and unreachable by so many. Has traversed the universe itself and seen so much that nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. Someone which was unfeasible for Jon not to feel a sense of kinship with.

So you can tell now why they felt sheer exhilaration upon finding each other. Two lonely stars once so far away now so close. Two stars, unreachable and cold for so long, can now keep one another warm.

Somewhere in the haze, mercurial-formed soma halted its figurative bacchanalian merging with the presented royal blood, and said patrician now free of the veil, lay momentarily perplexed while sparkling figure turned around to place concealed vertebras on his torso.

Nape cast over cerulean breastbone, ankles clicked together and javelin-firm arms slid to clasp the sides of the levitating board under them. And not ignorant to the intentions of that motion, Jon eagerly propped himself on one elbow, licking at the offered jugular, sparking further tendrils of blue light while caressing glistening abs.

More and more of themselves tangled into a mass of mind-numbing energy, like a boiling pot of water, all other higher thinking dissipating like vapor – dissolving a complex structure down to its basic elements. The only significant consciousness now was that of frequencies which dictate life. Frequencies ever striving to twine further together, closer to uttermost intensity.

All prior imposed teachings have long ago become redundant – there was no longer room for formalities. Not when the flux of frequencies dissipated them all away into nothingness.

Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly and they gasped in elation – head leaning heavily against the other’s shoulder, fists clenching, and waves of oh Oh so jarring waves of pleasure swamped across them both upon the encroach of the culminating act.

They pulsed. A visual manifestation coagulated from that of the unseen which flooded all around them, hovering the silver plaque and emanating a halo of light from their conjoined bodies. Not much longer and the waves intensify, the beating runs faster with the wake of lightning bolts branching out from the gleaming aura. If this were to occur in an atmosphere filled with oxygen such as the one around Terra, one could have distinctly sensed the smell of ozone formed from the molding of the energy ramifications.

Spell-bounded in what for so long Jon thought would never again be in his grasp of feeling, euphoria now dictated all – euphoria is his being, euphoria is his existence, in heightened awareness focused his attention on the one now most dear to him. And in that one moment all cognizance of past and future disappeared, tendrils retracting back to entangle around one another, his entire being now fixated on that singular image in time, on that one photograph. Star twin now soul-joined, brimmed with the very definition of rapture. Existed in the very frequency of activity and motion - life.

Visage reminiscent of precious metal unleashed from its motionless frowning cage now ravaged in every which way, uninhibited and swift-winged – a sight which would remain carved in the stone of the universe eternally – a glimpse of detachment from entropy.

Frigid iron turned hematite baritone and bleak cobalt made larimar tenor, they pledge. They pledged for the galaxy to hear. And somewhere else, very far out, a pair of nebulas locked in a rolling dance around one another, spinning and twisting closer each moment, licks of fluorescent cosmic matter interlacing, eventually grazing shells together.

Pulsing in synergy they cling with vigor - cosmic bliss bloomed further while in great distance the swirling nebulas mixed essences, fused ever more causing chain reactions and building up tension.

The tension snapped – the fusion whirlpooled and burst, discharging innumerable amounts of energy into twilight void, and so did they. It certainly felt like it – fluctuations reaching their peak to blossom vivaciously.

And in exult flows slowed down, metaphysical tendrils untwined back into plains of the forgone and the hereafter, sterling silver form resting in vibrant cerulean arms, glistening plaque finally settling down.

For a while the only sound was that of low frequencies floating through the vastness of space. A single ripple disturbed the stillness.

“Noran.”

Jon reopened his eyes at that, and looked at the lustrous visage resting over his clavicle. “Hmm?”

“I was once called… Noran.”

 

**The End**


End file.
